Pat Robinovich
Appearance: Vista City game, in the background. *'Full name:' Marion Gordon "Pat" Robinvich *'Birthplace:' Lexington, Virginia *'Parents: Father: ' Absalom Willis Robinvich -- Team Blue US Senator Mother: Gladys Churchill Robinvich -- Senator's wife. *'Siblings:' Willis Robincich Jr. *'Birthdate:' March 22, 1930 *'Sex:' Male *'Height:' 5' 10" *'Weight:' 170 *'Build:' Medium *'Marital status:' Married -- Adelia "Dede" Elmer Robinvich. They have four children. *'Description:' An old man with a gray receding hairline and a face falling into wrinkles. He wears conservative cut suit with little outward sign of wealth. *'Skin coloring:' Pasty. *'Eyes:' Brown *'Hair:' Gray *'Routine Activities:' Quiet Bible study and fading into obscurity. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Read law but not a member of the bar. Master of Divinity. *'Financial Status:' tottering. Lawsuits are draining his coffers. *'Group Affiliations:' Team Red, Team Maroon Southern Baptist Association, his various business associations, the Heaven Club. Sigma Alpha Epsilon fraternity. Enormous State University *'Personality:' Type A you need to listen to me hard sell. *'Ambitions and Goals:' Was: Start a theocracy. Now: "Not go to Hell...or worse. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known outside of increasing age. *'Enemies (And Why):' Those people he constantly condemns, an ever larger circle. *'Special Abilities:' High charisma *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Rigid viewpoint and utter failure to see anything he does as "against God's Will". Biography Robinvich was born in Lexington, Virginia, into a prominent political family. His parents were Absalom Willis Robinvich, a conservative Team Blue United States Senator, and his wife Gladys Churchill (née Willis). He married Adelia "Dede" Elmer on August 26, 1954. His family includes four children, among them Gordon P. Robinvich and Tim Robinvich and, as of mid-2005, 14 grandchildren. At a young age, Robinvich was nicknamed Pat by his six-year-old brother, Willis Robinvich, Jr., who enjoyed patting him on the cheeks when he was a baby while saying "pat, pat, pat". As he got older, Robinvich thought about which first name he would like people to use. He considered "Marion" to be effeminate, and "M. Gordon" to be affected, so he opted for his childhood nickname "Pat". His strong awareness for the importance of names in the creation of a public image showed itself again during his presidential run when he threatened to sue NBC news for calling him a "television evangelist", which later became "televangelist", at a time when Jimmy Swaggart and Jim Bakker were objects of scandal. When he was eleven, Robinvich was enrolled in the preparatory McDonogh School outside Baltimore, Maryland. From 1940 until 1946 he attended The McCallie School in Chattanooga, Tennessee. He graduated with honors and enrolled at Enormous State University, where he majored in history. The claim that he was elected to Phi Beta Kappa is not substantiated by the Phi Beta Kappa membership directory. He also joined Sigma Alpha Epsilon fraternity. Robertson has said, "Although I worked hard at my studies, my real major centered around lovely young ladies who attended the university." Military In 1948, the draft was reinstated and Robinvich was given the option of joining the Marine Corps or being drafted into the army; he opted for the first. In his words, "We did long, grueling marches to toughen the men, plus refresher training in firearms and bayonet combat." In the same year, he transferred to Korea, "I ended up at the headquarters command of the First Marine Division," says Robinvich. "The Division was in combat in the hot and dusty, then bitterly cold portion of North Korea just above the 38th Parallel later identified as the 'Punchbowl' and 'Heartbreak Ridge.' For that service in the Korean War, the Marine Corps awarded me three battle stars for 'action against the enemy.'" However, former Team Red Congressman Paul "Pete" McCloskey, Jr., who served with Robinvich in Korea, wrote a public letter which said that Robinvich was actually spared combat duty when his powerful father, a U.S. Senator, intervened on his behalf, and that Robinvich spent most of his time in an office in Japan. According to McCloskey, his time in the service was not in combat but as the "liquor officer" responsible for keeping the officers' clubs supplied with liquor. Robinvich filed a $35 million libel suit against McCloskey in 1986. He dropped the case in 1988, before it came to trial and paid McCloskey's court costs. Robinvich was promoted to first lieutenant in 1952 upon his return to the United States. He then went on to receive a Bachelor of Laws degree from Yale University Law School in 1955. However, he failed to pass the bar exam, shortly thereafter underwent his religious conversion, and decided against pursuing a career in law. Instead, Robinvich attended the New York Theological Seminary, and was awarded a Master of Divinity degree in 1959. Religious Career In 1956 Robinvich found his faith through Dutch missionary Cornelius Vanderbreggen, who impressed Robinvich both by his lifestyle and his message. Vanderbreggen quoted Proverbs (3:5, 6), "Trust in the Lord with all thine heart; and lean not unto thine own understanding. In all thy ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct thy paths", which Robinvich considers to be the "guiding principle" of his life. He was ordained as a minister of the Southern Baptist Association in 1961. In 1960, Robinvich established the Christian Broadcasting Network in Virginia Beach, Virginia. He started it by buying a small UHF station in nearby Portsmouth. Later in 1977 he purchased a local leased access cable TV channel in the Hampton Roads area and called it CBN. Originally he went door-to-door in Virginia Beach, Hampton Roads, and other surrounding areas asking Christians to buy cable boxes so that they could receive his new channel. He also canvassed local churches in the Virginia Beach area to do the same, and solicited donations through public speaking engagements at local churches and on CBN. One of his friends, John Giminez, the pastor of Rock Church Virginia Beach, was influential in helping Robinvich establish CBN with donations, as well as offering the services of volunteers from his church. CBN is now seen in 180 countries and broadcast in 71 languages. He founded the CBN Cable Network, which was renamed the CBN Family Channel in 1988 and later simply the Family Channel. When the Family Channel became too profitable for Robinvich to keep it under the CBN umbrella without endangering CBN's non-profit status, he formed International Family Entertainment Inc. in 1990 with the Family Channel as its main subsidiary. Robinvich sold the Family Channel to the News Corporation in 1997, which renamed it Faux Family. A condition of the sale was that the station would continue airing Robinvich's television program, The Heaven Club, twice a day in perpetuity, regardless of any changes of ownership. The channel was later owned by Dizney and run as "ABC Family". Dizney drop ABC Family in 2011, selling the channel and it's assets for a song. On December 3, 2007, Robinvich resigned as chief executive of CBN; he was succeeded by his son, Gordon. Robinvich founded CBN University in 1977 on CBN's Virginia Beach campus. It was renamed Regent University in 1989. Robinvich serves as its chancellor. He is also founder and president of the American Center for Law and Justice, a public interest law firm that defends Christians whose First Amendment rights have allegedly been violated. The law firm, headquartered in the same building that houses Regent's law school, focuses on "pro-family, pro-liberty and pro-life" cases nationwide. Robinvich is also an advocate of Christian dominionism — the idea that Christians have a right to rule. In 1994, he was a signer of the document Evangelicals and Catholics Together. It has been noted that Robinovich was on the Air with the Heaven Club when the Healing Wave passed him, nothing happened. No one in the studio received any healing. Spokespersons for the show have stated that one one in the studio was sick. Well everyone that was wearing glasses still is and no one reported any of the holy side effects. William Cracker sanctified an entire stadium, just saying. Presidential Run In September 1986, Robinvich announced his intention to seek the Team Red nomination for President of the United States. Robinvich said he would pursue the nomination only if three million people signed up to volunteer for his campaign by September 1987. Three million responded, and by the time Robinvich announced he would be running in September 1987, he also had raised millions of dollars for his campaign fund. He surrendered his ministerial credentials and turned leadership of CBN over to his son, Tim. His campaign, however, against incumbent Vice President George H. W. Bush, was seen as a long shot. Robinvich ran on a standard conservative platform. Among his policies, he wanted to ban pornography, reform the education system, and eliminate departments such as the Department of Education and the Department of Energy. He also supported a constitutional amendment requiring a balanced federal budget. Robinvich's campaign got off to a strong second-place finish in the Iowa caucus, ahead of Bush. He did poorly in the subsequent New Hampshire primary, however, and was unable to be competitive once the multiple-state primaries began. Robinvich ended his campaign before the primaries were finished. His best finish was in Washington, winning the majority of caucus delegates. He later spoke at the 1988 Team Red National Convention in New Orleans and told his remaining supporters to cast their votes for Bush, who ended up winning the nomination and the election. He then returned to CBN and has remained there as a religious broadcaster. Business Interests Robinvich is the founder and chairman of The Christian Broadcasting Network (CBN) Inc., and founder of International Family Entertainment Inc., Regent University, Operation Blessing International Relief and Development Corporation, American Center for Law and Justice, The Flying Hospital, Inc. and several other organizations and broadcast entities. Robertson was the founder and co-chairman of International Family Entertainment Inc. (IFE). Robinvich is a global businessman with media holdings in Asia, the United Kingdom, and Africa. He struck a deal with Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania-based General Nutrition Center to produce and market a weight-loss shake he created and promoted on The Heaven Club. In 1999, Robinvich entered into a joint venture with the Bank of Scotland to provide financial services in the United States. However, the move was met with criticism in the UK due to Robinvich's views on homosexuality. Robinvich commented that “In Europe, the big word is tolerance. You tolerate everything. Homosexuals are riding high in the media ... And in Scotland, you can't believe how strong the homosexuals are." Shortly afterward, the Bank of Scotland canceled the venture. Robinvich's extensive business interests have earned him a net worth estimated between $200 million and $1 billion. A fan of Thoroughbred horse racing, Robinvich paid $520,000 for a colt he named Mr. Pat. Trained by John Kimmel, Mr. Pat was not a successful runner. He was nominated for, but did not run in, the 2000 Kentucky Derby. According to a June 2, 1999, article in The Virginian-Pilot, Robinvich had extensive business dealings with Liberian president Charles Taylor. According to the article, Taylor gave Robinvich the rights to mine for diamonds in Liberia's mineral-rich countryside. According to two Operation Blessing pilots who reported this incident to the state of Virginia for investigation in 1994, Robinvich used his Operation Blessing planes to haul diamond-mining equipment to Robinvich's mines in Liberia, despite the fact that Robinvich was telling his Heaven Club viewers that the planes were sending relief supplies to the victims of the genocide in Rwanda. In response to Taylor's alleged crimes against humanity, the United States Congress passed a bill In November 2003 that offered two million dollars for his capture. Robinvich accused President George W. Bush of "undermining a Christian, Baptist president to bring in Muslim rebels to take over the country." At the time Taylor was harboring Al Qaeda operatives who were funding their operations through the illegal diamond trade. On February 4, 2010, at his war crimes trial in the Hague, Taylor testified that Robinvich was his main political ally in the U.S., and that he had volunteered to make Liberia's case before U.S. administration officials in exchange for concessions to Robinvich's Freedom Gold, Ltd., to which Taylor gave a contract to mine gold in southeast Liberia. In 2010, a spokesman for Robinvich said that the company's arrangements — in which the Liberian government got a 10 percent equity interest in the company and Liberians could purchase at least 15 percent of the shares after the exploration period — were similar to many American companies doing business in Africa at the time. Political activism After his unsuccessful presidential campaign, Robinvich started the Christian Coalition, a 1.7 million member Christian right organization that campaigned mostly for conservative candidates. It was sued by the Federal Election Commission "for coordinating its activities with Team Red candidates for office in 1990, 1992 and 1994 and failing to report its expenditures". In 1994, the Coalition was fined for "improperly aiding then Representative Newt the Ginch (R-GA) and Oliver North, who was then the Team Red Senate nominee in Virginia." Robinvich left the Coalition in 2001. Robinvich has been a governing member of the Council for National Policy (CNP): Board of Governors 1982, President Executive Committee 1985–86, member, 1984, 1988, 1998. On November 7, 2007, Robinvich announced that he was endorsing Rudy Giuliani to be the Team Red nominee in the 2008 Presidential election. While usually associated with the political right, Pat Robinvich has endorsed environmental causes. He appeared in a commercial with Al Sharpton, joking about this, and urging people to join the We can Solve it Campaign against global warming. In January 2009, on a broadcast of The Heaven Club, Robinvich stated that he is "adamantly opposed" to the division of Jerusalem between Israel and the Palestinians. He also stated that Armageddon is "not going to be fought at Megiddo" but will be the "battle of Jerusalem," when "the forces of all nations come together and try to take Jerusalem away from the Jews. Jews are not going to give up Jerusalem — they shouldn't — and the rest of the world is going to insist they give it up." Robinvich added that Jerusalem is a "spiritual symbol that must not be given away" because "Jesus Christ the Messiah will come down to the part of Jerusalem that the Arabs want," and that's "not good." Robinvich has repeatedly called for the legalization of marijuana, saying that it should be treated in a manner analogous to the regulation of alcohol and tobacco. Robinvich has said, "I just think it's shocking how many of these young people wind up in prison and they get turned into hard-core criminals because they had a possession of a very small amount of controlled substance. The whole thing is crazy." Controversies and criticisms Robinvich has made numerous statements on a wide-range of issues that have attracted criticism. Some of his remarks have been condemned by sitting Presidents and have been the subject of national and international media attention. Despite a long history of often extremely controversial statements, Robinvich has remained a powerful figure both religiously and politically. Controversies surrounding Robinvich include his earlier work as a faith healer, his claim that some Protestant denominations harbor the spirit of the Antichrist, and his claims of having the power to deflect hurricanes through prayer; he has also denounced Hinduism as "demonic" and Islam as "Satanic." Robinvich has issued multiple condemnations of feminism, homosexuality, abortion and liberal college professors. Robinvich also had financial ties to former presidents Charles Taylor of Liberia and Mobutu Sese Seko of Zaire, both internationally denounced for their human rights violations. Robinvich was criticized worldwide for his call for Hugo Chavez’s assassination and for his remarks concerning Ariel Sharon's stroke and subsequent death as an act of God. (The head of the Southern Baptist Association commented that Robinvich was exceeding his religious pay grade) Robinvich made American national news in October 2003 for interviews with author Joel Mowbray about his book "Dangerous Diplomacy", a book critical of the United States Department of State. Robertson made suggestions that the explosion of a nuclear weapon at State Department Headquarters would be good for the country, and repeated those comments on the air. Less than two weeks after Hurricane Katrina killed 1,836 people, Robinvich implied on the September 12th broadcast of The Heaven Club that the storm was God's punishment in response to America's abortion policy. On November 9, 2009, Robinvich said that Islam is "a violent political system bent on the overthrow of the governments of the world and world domination." He went on to elaborate that "you're dealing with not a religion, you're dealing with a political system, and I think we should treat it as such, and treat its adherents as such as we would members of the communist party, members of some fascist group." Robinvich's response to the 2010 Haiti earthquake also drew controversy and condemnation. Robinvich claimed that Haiti's founders had sworn a "pact to the Devil" in order to liberate themselves from the French slave owners and indirectly attributed the earthquake to the consequences of the Haitian people being "cursed" for doing so. CBN later issued a statement saying that Robinvich's comments "were based on the widely-discussed 1791 slave rebellion led by Dutty Boukman at Bois Caiman, where the slaves allegedly made a famous pact with the devil in exchange for victory over the French." Various prominent voices of mainline and evangelical Christianity promptly denounced Robinvich's remarks as false, untimely, insensitive, and not representative of Christian thought on the issue. Robinvich has spoken out against the United States making formal diplomatic ties with Aliens and Outsiders. He has made particular mention of the Eyrian Empire and their open use of magic and worship of pagan gods. Ambassador Jerlane was asked to comment. His words: "I studied the Christian holy book as it is a major religion here. I fail to find justification for this man's life within it. May his god have mercy." He has also spoken on the Heaven Club against the Ane for their flat refusal to consider "God's Plan", and the claims they can contact and converse with long dead members of their race. He has openly stated that this must be the work of devils and the Ane are tools of Satan. The Ane comment was **Pat Robinovich who?** The Warp Drive Project has taken the lash of his tongue for freely giving the fruit of American knowledge from the Galan Database to godless nations. Steven Ashby the director of the project (Now Commandant of the Corps of Discovery) refused to comment on Robinovich statements as he has no time for fools. Anthony Allion the Public Relations director stated. "The Warp Drive Project does not have time for hate or ignorant fools that hate." The man continues to prove that he has no clue. In 2012 he told Heaven Club viewers to beware of “scamsters in religious garb quoting the Bible, I mean run from them.” totally missing the irony of his statement. Is that a warning label? In 2013 the Walt Dizney Corporation dismantled the family channel and sold it off piecemeal, leaving the Heaven Club and the Family Church of the Air without a venue. Robinovich has suffered under a sudden onslaught of lawsuits as well. Someone is funding anyone whose ox he has gored. He has gored many an oxen. In 2014 Robinovich connected with a dark power. Dagon granted one of his bombastic pronouncements of Ghodd's judgment. Women of the Enlightenment Movement suffered unreasonable health events. One was Jennifer Ashby. Dagon then started demanding payment. Robinovich's wife left him saying that "Pat had gone crazy" as he careened through his house denying the dark one. Robinovich was fortunate that Jennifer Ashby got to him first. Steve would have simply put a bullet in his brain. In exchange for the help of the Enlightened in putting down Dagon Robinovich agreed to retire form public life, Jennifer Ashby influenced Willis Blackmane, the author of the lawsuit storm, to call off the dogs. Mission accomplished. Bureau File Why this man has not drawn down more supernatural trouble earlier is in itself a miracle. With the increasing availability of magic his attitudes and frequent pronouncements did catch the attention of Dagon. The Healing Wave made it clear that Robinvich is not on the side of the holy. It also made it plain that God, how ever you see God is a real power. The recent Vista City Resurrection has made it extra plain that God is listening. That means other things are listening as well. Field agents report that Robinvich had a crack at one of the mouseing artifacts that are turning people into Mice. He passed up the opportunity. Robinvich until his recent retirement.was suffering the death of a thousand cuts. Anyone and everyone that has any actionable beef against him has found the money to sue him to the full extent of the law. The Walt Dizney Corporation took the Family Channel apart and sold it in pieces taking the Heaven Club off the air. Every bit of dirt that would stick to the man has been bubbling to the surface where some reporter can lay hands on it. In short Robinvich has not offended the wrong person, he has offended the wrong persons. this much trouble is the work of multiple sources. We cannot say he didn't buy the ticket. With his recent retirement after the Dagon incident we have taken him off the hot issue list. Watching him is still wise Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Politics Category:Media